Tears of a Doe
by Lily Ruthven
Summary: Es geht, wie könnte es anders sein, um Snape. Die Geschichte spielt während bzw. nach der letzten Schlacht. Band 7 wird nur teilweise berücksichtigt. SS/OC
1. Vom Schlachtfeld

**Kapitel 1: Vom Schlachtfeld … **

Die Schlacht war noch in vollem Gange und ich konnte mich nur äußerst vorsichtig über das Schulgelände bewegen. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht von einem der unzähligen Flüche getroffen wurde. Ich schlich über das Gelände und sah nach den Verwundeten. Wenigstens zu etwas war ich zu gebrauchen. Wenn ich schon nicht kämpfen konnte, konnte ich mich immerhin um die Verletzten kümmern. Den einen oder anderen einfachen Heilzauber konnte ich, Merlin sei Dank!, schon.

Obwohl ich bereits 28 Jahre alt war, hatte ich erst vor kurzem erfahren, dass ich eine Hexe war. Ich war in einem kleinen, fernen Land aufgewachsen, in dem man nichts von Zauberei und Hexerei wusste und meine Eltern hatten mir nie etwas darüber erzählt, obwohl sie beide Zauberer waren. Das hatte ich allerdings erst von Professor McGonagall erfahren.

Professor McGonagall hatte mich in den Sommerferien eingestellt. Seit dem hatte sich sehr viel geändert. Damals wusste sie nicht, ob die Schule weiterhin überhaupt geöffnet bleiben würden bleiben würde und ob es genügend Schüler zum Unterrichten geben würde. Zumindest diese Sorge wurden ihr abgenommen. Die Schule blieb geöffnet und auch die Schüler blieben nicht aus. Jedoch lief nicht alles so, wie es gedacht war.

Professor McGonagall musste ihren Posten als Schulleiterin abgeben und ich durfte nun doch nicht unterrichten. Stattdessen wurde ich unterrichtet. Auf Anordnung des neuen Schulleiters, was McGonagall reichlich überrascht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Es passte nicht zu ihm, wie sie kurz erklärte. Ich wusste erst recht nicht, was ich davon halten sollte, da ich ihn noch nicht einmal kannte.

Die Anordnung war noch viel ungewöhnlicher. Ich durfte in Hogwarts bleiben, sollte mich aber nur in bestimmten Räumen aufhalten und mich, wenn möglich, nicht sehen lassen. Keiner durfte erfahren, dass ich hier war. Ausnahme: Die Lehrer, die mich unterrichten würden.

Erst mit der Zeit zeigte sich, was hinter dieser Anordnung steckte. Indem ich mich versteckt hielt und niemand wusste, dass ich da war, konnte auch der Dunkle Lord nicht wissen, dass es mich gab. Somit blieb mir das Schicksal von Charity Burbage erspart. Sie war Muggelkunde-Lehrerin in Hogwarts und ein weiteres Opfer von Voldemort.

Ich erhielt also meinen Unterricht in fast allen Fächern im Geheimen. Madame Pomfrey brachte mir außerdem einige einfache Heilzauber bei – für alle Fälle.

Jetzt war ich froh, dass ich sie gelernt hatte.

Dies hier war keine Schule mehr, sondern ein Schlachtfeld. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Verletzte ich versorgt hatte oder an wie vielen Toten ich schon vorüber gegangen war. Es waren zu viele und der Krieg war noch nicht vorbei.

Der Kampf schien sich jetzt jedoch ins Innere des Schlosses zu verlegen und irgendjemand rief mir zu, ich solle mich in der Hütte verstecken. Ich gehorchte. Hier draußen musste ich schon höllisch aufpassen, dass ich nicht getroffen wurde; im Gebäude selbst hätte ich wahrscheinlich keine wirkliche Chance ohne einen Verteidigungszauber. Ich ärgerte mich selbst, dass mir diese Zauber nicht gelangen. Selbst einige 5. Klässler hatte ich schon gesehen, die sie konnten. Ok, das mag wohl daran liegen, dass ein paar von ihnen zur „geheimen, schulinternen Armee" gehörten. Auf diese Armee (sie nannten sich „Dumbledores Armee" nach dem Schulleiter vor McGonagall) war ich durch Zufall in einem der geheimen Räume gestoßen. Genau genommen waren sie auf mich gestoßen.


	2. über DA

**Kapitel 2: - über DA - … **

Auf dem Schreibtisch in meinem Wohnraum hatte ich eine kleine Notiz gefunden, auf der stand, dass ich in den geheimen Raum gehen solle. Dort lägen einige Bücher für mich bereit, die ich lesen sollte. Mehr stand nicht darauf. Unterschrieben war das Stück Pergament nur mit einem schwungvollen S.

Also begab ich mich in den Raum, in dem ich dann tatsächlich einige Bücher fand. Zu meiner Überraschung befand sich darunter auch ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Eines der Fächer, in denen ich bisher keinen Unterricht bekommen hatte. Ebenso waren ein Buch über „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" und ein Heilkundebuch darunter.

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und blätterte die Bücher durch. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich neben mich gelegt.

Ich war so in die Bücher vertieft, die mit einigen Randbemerkungen versehen waren, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie etliche Jugendliche den Raum betraten. Ich bemerkte sie erst, als einer der Jungen wissen wollte, wer ich war und was ich hier mache.

Ich überlegte einen Moment und verfluchte mich im Stillen, da ich für solch einen Fall keine passende Ausrede hatte. Schließlich entschloss ich mich, wenigstens halbwegs die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also nannte ich nur kurz meinen Namen (wobei ich nicht erwähnte, dass ich eigentlich Lehrerin war – die neue Muggelkundelehrerin um genau zu sein – und zudem noch eine recht junge Professorin in Geschichte) und erwähnte, dass ich auf Geheiß des Schulleiters (ich hoffte, dass das S unter der Notiz für Schulleiter stand) hier war und die Bücher las.

Irgendetwas musste ich jedoch falsch gemacht haben, denn plötzlich waren alle Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet, während mein eigener mit einem rasch gesprochenen _Accio_ in den Händen des Sprechers der Gruppe landete.

Das blonde Mädchen neben ihm kam näher und griff nach den Büchern. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick hinein und meinte: „Sie gehören IHM."

Ich wusste nicht, wen das Mädchen mit „ihm" meinte, aber offenbar wussten es die anderen, denn die begannen nun, aufgeregt loszureden. Leider konnte ich in dem Stimmengewirr so gut wie nichts verstehen, aber offenbar hielten sie mich für eine Spionin von IHM, der wiederum ein Handlanger von Voldemort zu sein schien.

Durch das ganze Stimmengewirr konnte man schließlich eine weitere tiefe Stimme hören. „Was gibt es denn da so interessantes zu sehen? Kommt schon Kinder, beruhigt euch mal wieder und macht mir Platz."

Mit einem Schlag verstummte die … eh … Meute … und teilte sich. Ich starrte den Mann an, der auf mich zu kam. Er war groß, hatte braune Haare, seine Kleidung wirkte etwas zerschlissen, aber er hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn mir sofort sympathisch machte. Einen Augenblick sah er mich überrascht und leicht ungläubig an, bevor er fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte und mich freundlich anblickte.

„Ah, Sie müssen Professor Schwarz sein! Professor McGonagall hat erwähnt, dass Sie sich in Hogwarts befinden" sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln. Als er bemerkte, dass die Jugendlichen immer noch ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet hatten, wandte er sich an sie: „Ihr könnt die Zauberstäbe herunter nehmen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie euch bestimmt nichts tut", er sah den Anführer der Gruppe an, „zumal du, Neville, ja ihren Zauberstab hast." Der Angesprochene blickte verlegen zu Boden, blickte aber nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf.

„Sie sagt, sie ist auf Befehl von Snape hier. Bestimmt ist sie seine Spionin, Professor Lupin. Wer weiß, was sie getan hätte, wenn ich ihr den Zauberstab nicht abgenommen hätte" rechtfertigte er sich.

Professor Lupin grinste und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Daran ist auch nichts falsch Neville. Immerhin hätte sie tatsächlich eine Spionin sein können. Aber jetzt sei bitte so freundlich und gib ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück."

Nur widerstrebend gehorchte Neville ihm. Erleichtert nahm ich meinen Zauberstab entgegen und stand vorsichtig auf. Nur keine hektischen Bewegungen machen! Wer weiß, zu was diese Meute sonst noch in der Lage wäre.

„Kommen Sie, Professor Schwarz, ich bringe Sie in ihre Räume" sagte er, während er eine Hand auf meinen Rücken legte und mich durch die Menge schob.

Dies war mein erstes Zusammentreffen mit „Dumbledores Armee". Es folgten noch einige weitere, die aber wesentlich freundlicher verliefen. Ebenso hatte ich einige längere Gespräche mit Professor Remus Lupin. Er unterrichtete mich schließlich auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Leider nicht so ganz erfolgreich. Meine magischen Fähigkeiten hatten sich noch nicht voll entfaltet. Es dauerte eine Zeit, nachdem sie jahrelang brach lagen.


	3. in die Heulende Hütte

**Kapitel 3: … in die Heulende Hütte …**

Als ich endlich vor der Peitschenden Weide stand, wunderte ich mich, wie ich es bis hier hin, ohne von einem Fluch getroffen worden zu sein, geschafft hatte, so sehr war ich in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

Mit Schrecken erkannte ich, dass selbst die Weide diesen Kampf nicht unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Mir gelang es gefahrlos in den Tunnel zu gelangen, der mich zur Heulenden Hütte führen würde.

Ich holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte ein _Lumos_. Ein weiterer Zauber, der mir erfreulicherweise gelang. Nun lag der Tunnel nicht mehr in absoluter Finsternis vor mir, was mich sehr beruhigte. Zwar reichte der schwache Lichtschein nur ein paar Meter, aber immerhin konnte ich jetzt sehen, wohin ich trat.

Remus hatte mir von dem Tunnel und der Heulenden Hütte erzählt. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er mir wirklich so einiges davon berichtet. Dass ihn seine Freunde öfters hier her begleitet hatten. Hauptsächlich bei Vollmond. Ja, Remus Lupin hatte mir gestanden, dass er ein Werwolf war. Er hatte mir nur zögerlich davon berichtet und wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion von mir. Bei diesem Gespräch hatte ich ihn nur angesehen und wollte wissen, was sie sonst noch so angestellt hätten. Er schaute mich überrascht an. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass ich schreiend davon laufen würde? Ich doch nicht. Wir hatten schließlich alle hin und wieder monatliche Probleme, oder etwa nicht? Mich störte es jedenfalls nicht, dass seine Probleme eher haariger Natur waren.

Langsam ging ich durch den Tunnel, nicht wissend, was mich am anderen Ende erwarten würde.

Nach unzähligen Minuten, die mir fast wie Stunden vorkamen, erreichte ich endlich die Hütte.

_Hütte_ war eigentlich noch eine nette Umschreibung … sie wirkte eher wie ein heruntergekommener Bretterverschlag. Naja, ich wollte hier ja nicht einziehen, also konnte mir egal sein, wie die Hütte aussah.

In der zentimeterdicken Staubschicht, die auf dem Boden lag, konnte ich verschiedene Fußspuren entdecken, die mich dazu veranlassten, mich äußerst vorsichtig und leise in der Hütte umzusehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer zuletzt hier war, oder ob vielleicht sogar immer noch jemand anwesend war.

Als ich den größeren Raum betrat, blieb ich erschrocken stehen. Es war tatsächlich noch jemand anwesend, allerdings nicht so, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Etwa in der Mitte des Raumes lag ein Mann. Um ihn herum jede Menge Blut. Er musste schwer verletzt sein, falls er überhaupt noch am Leben war und angesichts des vielen Blutes um ihn herum bezweifelte ich das irgendwie.

Da ich nicht wusste, ob er noch lebte und ob er Freund oder Feind war, ging ich nur vorsichtig zu dem schwarz gekleideten Mann. Als ich bei ihm war, kniete ich mich neben ihn. Er sah schlimm aus. Voller Blut, die starren Augen weit geöffnet. Ich versuchte, einen Puls zu erfühlen, fand aber keinen. Er war tot. An seinem Hals entdeckte ich eine Wunde, die stark blutete.

Moment … sie blutete? Das konnte aber nicht sein! Nicht, wenn er tot war. Nur diese eine Wunde deutete darauf hin, dass er doch noch am Leben war.

Ich begann die Wunde zu reinigen und wendete einen Heilzauber an. Er schlug fehl. Auch die nächsten beiden Heilzauber, die mir einfielen, klappten nicht. Ich geriet leicht in Panik. Ausgerechnet jetzt versagte ich. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nur nicht nervös werden! Was war zu tun? Wunde säubern, Blutung stoppen, verbinden. Gut. Das war doch etwas. Sauber war die Wunde, jedenfalls so sauber, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Nächster Schritt: Blutung stoppen und verbinden. Der Druckverband schied aus. Ich wollte ihn schließlich nicht ersticken lassen. Ich kramte kurz in meiner Umhängetasche herum und wünschte mir einen guten alten Muggel-Verbandskasten her. Aber zu meinem Pech klappte auch dieser Zauber nicht. Kurzerhand riss ich einige Streifen von meinem Unterrock ab. Zur Not tat es auch das.

Ich rutschte hinter ihn und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf meinen Schoss, bevor ich einen Streifen von meinem Rock nahm, ihn zusammenfaltete und ihn auf die Wunde presste. Zum Glück ließ die Blutung bald nach und ich hoffte nur noch, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war und nicht bedeutete, dass mir der Fremde unter den Händen weggestorben war.

Schließlich legte ich ihm doch noch einen leichten Verband an. Danach versuchte ich nochmals seinen Puls zu ertasten. Diesmal hatte ich Glück. Er war allerdings so schwach, dass man ihn kaum bemerkte. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Wenigstens ein klein wenig Leben war noch in ihm.

Ich sah auf ihn herab; seine schwarzen Augen blickten immer noch starr ins Leere, aber ich wusste, dass irgendwo tief innen noch ein Funken Leben war. Ich fragte mich, wer dieser Mann war, warum er hier ganz alleine lag, was passiert war, was die Wunde verursacht hatte.

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein. Ich zog meine Tasche wieder zu mir und griff eines der Bücher, die darin verstaut waren. Es war das Heilkunde-Buch, das ich im geheimen Raum gefunden hatte. Einige Abschnitte darin waren deutlich gekennzeichnet und mit einigen Randbemerkungen versehen. Hastig blätterte ich es durch. Und fand was ich suchte. Es war eine kurze Abhandlung über Schlangenbisse und -gifte. Neben der Abhandlung war eine Zeichnung abgebildet. Sie stammte aus der gleichen Feder, wie die Randbemerkungen. Darauf waren ähnliche Wunden zu sehen, wie sie der Fremde hatte.

Die Wunde selbst sollte mit Murtlap-Essenz behandelt werden, auch wenn es nicht die normale Wirkung zeigte und die Wunde nicht verheilte; um das Gift der Schlange zu neutralisieren wurde auf diverse Gegengifte verwiesen. Deren Zubereitung konnte man in einem bestimmten Zaubertränkebuch nachlesen. Auch dieses Buch besaß ich, was mir aber nicht wirklich weiterhalf, da ich bisher noch keinen einzigen Trank zubereitet hatte.

Murtlap-Essenz … irgendwie sagte mir das etwas. Ich wühlte erneut in meiner Tasche und förderte tatsächlich zwei kleine Fläschchen zutage. Eins davon enthielt tatsächlich besagte Murtlap-Essenz. Es war das Fläschchen, das mir Remus, kurz bevor der ganze Horror losging, mit den Worten „Hier, vielleicht kannst du das noch gebrauchen" zugesteckt hatte.

Das zweite Fläschchen betrachtete ich etwas ratlos. Es war zwar beschriftet, aber ich konnte nicht wirklich entziffern, was drauf stand. Die Schrift war teilweise verwischt und wirkte, als ob sie in aller Eile angebracht worden wäre. Lediglich ein _Ngni_ konnte ich so halbwegs erkennen.

Vorerst legte ich das Fläschchen zur Seite und löste den Verband, damit ich etwas von der Murtlap-Essenz auf die Wunde tun konnte.

Ich fragte mich, was in der anderen Flasche war. Wer hatte sie mir in die Tasche getan? Ich war es auf jeden Fall nicht und auch Lupin war es bestimmt nicht gewesen. Seine Schrift war es jedenfalls nicht.

Ich entkorkte die Flasche und roch vorsichtig daran. Es roch furchtbar. Angewidert verschloss ich die Flasche wieder.

Jetzt griff ich doch noch nach dem Tränkebuch, das sich auch in der Tasche befand. In diesem Buch gab es wesentlich mehr Randbemerkungen, so dass ich eine Weile brauchte, bis ich das Kapitel über Gegengifte fand.

Eine Randbemerkung dazu stach mir besonders ins Auge. Sie war umfangreicher als alle anderen. Und je mehr ich las, desto mehr wurde es (mache Zauber waren einfach sehr praktisch). Der Verfasser hatte alle Zutaten fein säuberlich aufgelistet und sehr genau beschrieben, wie alles zusammengemischt werden musste. Jede kleine Veränderung des Trankes hatte er notiert, ebenso wie das Endresultat aussehen und riechen musste.

Ich griff zu der Phiole und schaute mir den flüssigen Inhalt genauer an. Er hatte die beschriebene Farbe und roch auch genauso streng, wie beschrieben. Es musste sich tatsächlich um das Gegengift handeln. Ich hoffte es jedenfalls.

Schnell las ich mir die genaue Anwendung durch. Man sollte dem Vergifteten zu erst zwei bis drei Tropfen des Gegengiftes einflößen. Dann musste man eine Minute warten, bevor man weitere 20 Tropfen folgen lassen sollte.

Ich hielt mich genau an diese Anweisungen. Ich wollte jetzt nicht doch noch einen Fehler machen. Gespannt wartete ich auf ein Anzeichen für die Wirkung des Trankes.

Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, als mit einem Keuchen wieder Leben in den Mann kam.

„Merlin sei Dank!" flüsterte ich erleichtert. Als er sich begann, zu regen, beugte ich mich zu ihm und hielt ihn an seinen Schultern fest.

„Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Sie haben sehr viel Blut verloren und müssen sich ausruhen ..."

Obwohl er reichlich geschwächt war, griff er nach meinem Arm und zog mich ein Stück näher zu sich heran. Sein Blick suchte meinen. „Evans?!" brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Sekundenlang starrte er in meine Augen. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schloss er seine und für einen Moment fürchtete ich das Schlimmste, aber er hatte meinen Arm nach wie vor umklammert.

Bei Merlin, wie lange würde dieser Kampf noch dauern? Wann würde endlich jemand kommen und sagen, dass es vorbei war. Dieser Mann brauchte dringend eine Medihexe.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte einen Blutbildenden Trank in der Tasche, dabei konnte ich froh sein, dass Remus mir noch die Murtlap-Essenz zugesteckt hatte.

Mir blieb momentan nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Ich hoffte, dass bald jemand käme. Diese Ungewissheit war grauenhaft.

TBC


	4. in der die Rettung kommt

**Kapitel 4: … in der die Rettung kommt.**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich, auf den Fremden niederblickend und ihm hin und wieder den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, dasaß. Irgendwann hörte ich leise Stimmen und Schritte, die näher kamen.

Zu meiner großen Erleichterung waren es Remus und Tonks, die gekommen waren, um mich abzuholen. Die Schlacht und der Krieg waren vorbei. Der Dunkle Lord endgültig besiegt.

Remus und Tonks kamen näher, blieben aber ruckartig stehen, als sie das Gesicht des Mannes vor mir sahen.

„Er lebt noch?" fragte Remus. Ich nickte. „Ja, gerade noch so. Er braucht dringend einen blutbildenden Trank. Irgendeine große Schlange muss ihn gebissen haben und er hat viel Blut verloren. Zum Glück konnte ich das Gift neutralisieren. Du hast mir nicht zufällig neben der Murtlap-Essenz auch noch ein Gegengift in meine Tasche gesteckt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er flüsterte ein „_Mobilicorpus_" und der Mann begann zu schweben. Sein Griff um meinen Arm lockerte sich nur kurz, dann wurde er wieder fester, obwohl der Mann nach wie vor Bewusstlos war.

Während wir gemeinsam zum Schulgebäude liefen, fragte ich Tonks, ob sie den Mann kannten. Ihrer Reaktion nach musste das der Fall sein. Dora nickte und brummte ein „Snape".

Dies war also der berüchtigte Professor Severus Snape. Der aktuelle Schulleiter, Mörder des ehemaligen Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore und Todesser. Er war es aber auch, der mir einige Bücher zukommen hatte lassen, die mir in den letzten Stunden hilfreich waren; der es mir ermöglicht hatte, in Hogwarts bleiben zu können und Unterricht zu bekommen. Und ich könnte fast wetten, dass er es auch war, der mir das Gegengift zugesteckt hatte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie er das getan hatte.

„Wer ist eigentlich Evans?" wollte ich dann noch wissen.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Remus überrascht.

„Als er kurz bei Bewusstsein war und mich ansah, sagte er diesen Namen", erklärte ich.

„Oh! Nun, Evans war der Mädchenname von Harrys Mutter" antwortete Remus und sah mich kurz an. „Irgendwie siehst du ihr sogar ein wenig ähnlich – rötliche Haare, grüne Augen …"

„Aha. Nun, wenn er mich mit ihr verwechselt hat, würde es zumindest das", ich deutete auf seine Hand, die meinen Arm immer noch umklammerte, „erklären."

Ich wollte noch hinzufügen, dass meine Ähnlichkeit – zumindest was die Haarfarbe betraf – in zwei Wochen nicht mehr ganz zutraf. Ich hatte meine Haare nämlich mit einer Muggel-Tönung behandelt und diese sollte in zwei Wochen rausgewaschen sein.

Ich sagte es jedoch nicht. Wir hatten Hogwarts erreicht und mir verschlug es die Sprache. Lupin und Tonks hatten versäumt, mich auf den Anblick vorzubereiten. Der Krieg war gewonnen, aber zu welchem Preis?

Schweigend gingen wir an den Toten vorbei. Es waren viele … so viele! Einige von ihnen kannte ich. Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen kamen. Wie musste es erst für die anderen sein, die sie so viel besser gekannt hatten als ich?


	5. Von der Krankenstation

**Kapitel 5: Von der Krankenstation …**

Der Krankenflügel war hoffnungslos überfüllt und Madame Pomfrey – die Schul-Heilerin, liebevoll Poppy genannt - hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Patienten schweifen und wünschte mir – nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag – mehr von der Heilkunst zu verstehen. Poppy konnte jedes Paar Hände gebrauchen, dass sie bekam.

Soweit ich sehen konnte, war ein Großteil der Schwerverletzten schon behandelt worden, aber dennoch gab es genügend andere, die noch Hilfe brauchten. Ich konnte sogar einige Leichtverletzte sehen, die halfen, wo sie konnten.

Madame Pomfrey war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie uns noch nicht einmal bemerkte. Erst als Remus sie ansprach, schaute sie hoch.

„Bei Merlin! Was ist ihm denn passiert?" fragte sie erschrocken, als sie Professor Snape bemerkte.

„Ich vermute mal: Nagini" antwortete Remus. Poppy wurde noch bleicher, als sie schon war.

„Und er lebt noch? Wie ist das nur möglich?"

Ich räusperte mich und erzählte Poppy, wie ich ihn vorgefunden hatte und was ich getan hatte, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Während ich ihr alles erzählte, wuselte sie geschäftig um uns herum, sah sich den Professor genauer an und hörte mir ganz genau zu.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass es ein Schlangenbiss war und woher hatten Sie das richtige Gegengift?" fragte sie nach meinen Ausführungen.

Ich erklärte ihr, dass ich mich erinnerte, solch eine Wunde, wie sie Professor Snape hatte, schon in einem der Bücher gesehen zu haben und den Rest kenne sie ja bereits.

„Das Gegengift befand sich in meiner Tasche, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es da hinein gekommen ist" beendete ich meine Ausführungen.

Als noch mehr Patienten den Krankenflügel betraten, seufzte Poppy auf. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie zu ihrem Medizinschrank und holte eine Flasche heraus.

„Ich habe hier einfach nicht genügend Platz. Am besten bringen Sie ihn in seine Unterkunft. Dort hat er wenigstens die Ruhe, die er braucht. Hier haben Sie einen Blut bildenden Trank. Geben Sie ihm etwa alle ein bis zwei Stunden einen Esslöffel voll, solange, bis Sie denken, dass er wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht hat. Oder er sich lautstark dagegen wehrt. Viel mehr kann ich auch nicht für ihn tun. Jetzt hängt alles nur noch von ihm ab."

„Da hast du einen schweren Job. Ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen" meinte Tonks daraufhin zu mir.

„Jetzt bringen wir ihn erst mal runter, sonst kann sie sich ja nicht um ihn kümmern" warf Remus ein, bevor ich fragen konnte, was Poppy und Dora meinten.

TBC ..

_Leider wieder nur ein kurzes Kapitel, aber das nächste wird wieder etwas länger :) _


	6. und der Krankenpflege

**Kapitel 6: … und der Krankenpflege.**

Wenig später legte Remus Professor Snape auf das Bett in dessen Schlafzimmer.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne weiterhelfen, aber ich muss jetzt wieder hoch und sehen, wo noch Hilfe gebraucht wird" meinte Remus und verschwand so schnell, dass ich nur noch hinterher gucken konnte. Tonks folgte ihm eben so schnell. Sie murmelte noch etwas von „Helfen", „Heim" und „Teddy" vor sich hin.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war ich mit Severus Snape alleine. Ich seufzte und löste endlich seine Hand von meinem Arm. Als nächstes sorgte ich dafür, dass er es bequem hatte. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab (Weide – 10 ¼ Zoll) entledigte Snape seiner verschmutzten Kleider und zog ihm einen Pyjama an. Merlin sei Dank gelangen diese Zauber.

Endlich konnte ich zu den einfacheren Dingen über gehen. Ich versorgte seine Wunde richtig, flößte ihm etwas von dem Blut bildenden Trank ein, rief mir einen bequemen Sessel neben das Bett und ließ mich erschöpft darauf niedersinken.

Jetzt erst kam ich dazu, mir das Schlafzimmer des Professors genauer anzusehen. Es war schlicht und dennoch eindrucksvoll eingerichtet. Den meisten Platz nahm das große, schwere, aus dunklem Holz gefertigte Bett ein. Dieses Bett war es, das mich am meisten erstaunte. Es hatte einen tiefschwarzen Baldachin und an drei Seiten waren Bettvorhänge aus dunkelgrünem Stoff angebracht, die jetzt jedoch an den Bettpfosten festgebunden waren. Schwarz schien seine Lieblingsfarbe zu sein, denn auch die Bettwäsche hatte diese Farbe.

Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Nachttisch, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, auf dem sich eine Öllampe und eine kleine Uhr befanden. Am Fußende des Bettes war eine große Truhe, auf der zwei Decken lagen. Rechts neben der Tür stand ein massiver Kleiderschrank.

Mir fiel auf, dass es in diesem Schlafzimmer keinen Kamin gab. Das erklärte, warum ein Mann wie er Bettvorhänge hatte. Hier unten war es immer kühler, als im übrigen Schloss und Nachts kühlte es merklich ab. Im Winter konnte es hier unten sogar recht eisig sein. Die Vorhänge würden somit wenigstens einen Teil der Kälte vom Bett fern halten.

Die erste Stunde war recht schnell um. Ich stand auf und flößte ihm den nächsten Löffel Trank ein. Da es mittlerweile wirklich kühl wurde, schloss ich zwei der drei Vorhänge, nahm mir eine Decke von der Truhe und machte es mir wieder auf dem Sessel bequem.

Langsam wurde ich schläfrig. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und ich musste höllisch aufpassen, dass ich nicht einschlief. Ich zog eines der Bücher aus meiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Nachdem ich zum fünften Mal eine Seite gelesen hatte, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was darin stand, gab ich auf. Ich klappte das Buch zu und steckte es zurück in die Tasche.

Ich rutschte auf die rechte Seite des Sessels, zog meine Beine hoch und machte es mir so bequem wie möglich. Ich musste wenigstens ein paar Minuten Schlafen.

Es mussten mehr als ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, die ich geschlafen hatte. Ein Geräusch riss mich aus den schönsten Träumen (dabei wusste ich fast augenblicklich nicht mehr, was ich überhaupt geträumt hatte). Noch im Halbschlaf versuchte ich herauszufinden, was genau mich geweckt hatte. Lange suchen musste ich jedoch nicht: es war mein "Patient", der mich geweckt hatte.

So wie es aussah, hatte er Fieber bekommen und träumte zu dem noch sehr schlecht. Er drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und die Decke war schon bis zur Hüfte heruntergerutscht.

Ich stand auf, ging in das Badezimmer und holte ein feuchtes Tuch. Als ich zurück kam, sah ich, dass sein Traum wohl schlimmer geworden war, denn jetzt lag er keine Sekunde lang mehr still im Bett. Wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, dass die Behandlung anschlug.

"Es ist nur ein Traum, Professor, nur ein Traum." Minutenlang redete ich beruhigend auf ihn ein, aber erst als ich ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte, wurde er ruhiger. Ich zog die Decke wieder hoch und legte ihm das feuchte Tuch auf die Stirn.

Ich hätte Poppy bitten sollen, mir noch einen Fieber-Trank mitzugeben. Nun musste das Fieber eben ohne Trank runtergehen; alleine lassen wollte ich ihn in diesem Zustand nämlich nicht und leider war niemand in der Nähe, den ich hätte schicken können.

In der nächsten Stunde lief ich noch öfters zwischen dem Bett und dem Badezimmer hin und her. Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn ich eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser neben das Bett gestellt hätte, aber ich brauchte einfach die Bewegung, sonst würde ich unweigerlich einschlafen.

1 ½ Stunden später war es dann soweit. Ich war so müde, dass mir schon im Stehen die Augen zufielen. Ich ließ das feuchte Tuch verschwinden und steckte die Decke erneut fest. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, um es mir auf dem Sessel halbwegs bequem zu machen, um ein bisschen zu schlafen, griff Snape plötzlich nach meiner Hand.

„Bitte! Verlass mich nicht!" sagte er krächzend.

Ich sah ihm direkt in seine schwarzen Augen, die mich mit fiebrigem Blick anflehten, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Obwohl er immer noch sehr geschwächt war, spürte ich einen leichten Zug an meiner Hand. Er wollte, dass ich mich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor, ich verlasse Sie nicht" antwortete ich, während ich mich zu ihm setzte.

„Gut" flüsterte er, bevor er die Augen schloss und wieder einschlief. Wieder einmal hielt er im Schlaf meine Hand fest umklammert. Ich warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Sessel. Zu gerne hätte ich mich jetzt auf dem Möbelstück zusammen gerollt um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Als er fest schlief, rief ich einen kleinen Schemel herbei und ließ mich schließlich direkt vor dem Bett darauf nieder. So konnte ich zumindest meinen Kopf auf das Bett legen und bekam auch etwas Schlaf. Wahrscheinlich würden mir in ein paar Stunden alle Knochen weh tun, aber mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig. Nachdem ich eine halbwegs bequeme Position gefunden hatte, schloss ich die Augen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, als mich jemand sachte an der Schulter berührte. Schlaftrunken öffnete ich die Augen und sah Lupin vor mir stehen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" wollte er wissen.

Ich stand vorsichtig auf, da meine Beine eingeschlafen waren, starrte auf Snapes Hand, die meine immer noch hielt. Verwundert schüttelte ich kurz den Kopf und fühlte dann kurz seine Stirn. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass sie nicht mehr glühte. Er hatte das Fieber überstanden.

„Es geht ihm besser. Er hatte eine Zeit lang Fieber, aber jetzt ist es zurückgegangen. Ich würde sagen, er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung" fasste ich kurz zusammen. Remus nickte.

„Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Es steht auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer nebenan."

„Ich kann jetzt nichts essen. Hab keinen Hunger. Ich esse später etwas, jetzt bekomme ich jedenfalls keinen Bissen runter."

„Na schön", meinte Lupin, „dann iss wenigstens das hier." Er zog ein Stück Schokolade aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt es mir unter die Nase. Ich griff danach und steckte mir das Stück in den Mund.

„So ist es gut. Aber später musst du etwas richtiges essen. Du musst bei Kräften bleiben. Die wirst du bei ihm noch brauchen" sagte Remus mit einem Blick auf meinen Patienten.

„Ist er wirklich so schlimm, wie die anderen erzählen?" wollte ich wissen. Mir waren, seit ich „DA" kannte, einige Geschichten über Professor Snape zu Ohren gekommen. Bisher dachte ich allerdings immer, dass es reichlich übertrieben war. Schüler beliebten immer etwas zu übertreiben, wenn es um ihre Lehrer ging – vor allem bei den unbeliebten.

Remus grinste mich an. „Manchmal sogar noch schlimmer. Nein, ganz im ernst, ganz so schlimm ist er nicht. Er hat immer einen guten Grund, für sein Handeln. Severus stand immer auf der richtigen Seite, auch wenn es nicht immer so aussah. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch zu den Leuten gehörte, die an ihm zweifelten … dabei hätte ich es besser wissen müssen, so lange wie ich ihn bereits kenne. Aber nach dem heutigen Tag …

Wir haben ihm Unrecht getan und es gibt einige, die sich dafür gerne bei unserem mürrischen, verschlossenen Potion Master entschuldigen wollen. Also, Professor Schwarz, sorge dafür, dass sie die Gelegenheit dafür bekommen."

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun. Seinem Griff nach zu urteilen, wird er es jedenfalls überstehen" antwortete ich und befreite mich aus Snapes Griff.


	7. Ganz der Alte

**Kapitel 7: Ganz der Alte**

Zwei Stunden später öffnete Professor Snape die Augen. Der fiebrige Glanz war gänzlich verschwunden; das Schlimmste überstanden.

Er starrte minutenlang den Baldachin an. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob er wusste, dass ich anwesend war.

Schließlich griff er sich äußerst langsam an den linken Unterarm. Seine Finger bewegten sich darüber, als ob er etwas suchen würde.

„Voldemort … ist er wirklich tot?" fragte er dann leise. Er wusste also, dass jemand im Zimmer war.

„Ja. Harry hat ihn besiegt" antwortete ich ihm. Remus hatte geahnt, dass dies die erste Frage von Snape sein würde wenn er wieder zu sich kam und hatte mir kurz berichtet, was im Schloss geschehen war.

Da er nach wie vor schwieg und den Baldachin anstarrte, ging ich zum Kamin ins Wohnzimmer und bestellte in der Küche eine kräftige Brühe für den Professor.

Poppy hatte immer noch viel zu tun, so dass ich sie nicht belästigen wollte, auch wenn ein Kräftigungstrank für den Professor besser gewesen wäre. Nun ja, die gute alte Brühe würde den Zweck auch erfüllen.

Als ich fünf Minuten später wieder in das Schlafzimmer kam, saß Professor Snape, in seine Robe gehüllt, auf dem Bett.

„Sie sollten noch nicht aufstehen; dafür sind Sie noch viel zu schwach" meinte ich. Seine Antwort war ein wütendes Schnauben. Offenbar ging es ihm wirklich schon viel besser. Ich ging zu ihm rüber und stellte die Suppe auf den Nachttisch.

„Ganz wie Sie meinen. Ich bin nebenan, falls Sie mich doch noch brauchen sollten."

Als der Potion Master mich endlich anblickte, entfuhr ihm ein Keuchen.

„Bei Merlin! … so ähnlich …" sagte er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. Er schloss die Augen und ich konnte sehen, wie seine Kiefern mahlten.

„Raus!" quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Verschwinden Sie aus meinen Räumlichkeiten. Ich möchte Sie hier nicht mehr sehen!"

Oh ja, er war wirklich reichlich mürrisch. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Von mir aus konnte er so mürrisch sein, wie er wollte.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor. Ich lasse Sie alleine. Aber denken Sie daran, die Suppe zu essen, solange sie noch heiß ist. Ein Wärmezauber gelingt mir nämlich leider noch nicht" antwortete ich und ging ins Wohnzimmer rüber.

Ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht, seine Räumlichkeiten ganz zu verlassen. Ich setzte mich vor den Kamin, schenkte mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein und schmierte mir ein Toast. Genüsslich biss ich in das Brot und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Langsam merkte ich, dass ich doch Hunger hatte.

Nebenan konnte ich Snape hören, wie er vor sich hin grummelte und fluchte. Kurz darauf knallte er lautstark die Tür zum Badezimmer zu.

Ich leerte gerade meine dritte Tasse Kaffee, als die Badezimmertür wieder geöffnet wurde. Zwei Minuten später betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte offensichtlich geduscht, denn jetzt trug er nur noch eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und hin und wieder verirrte sich ein Tropfen auf sein Hemd.

„Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass Sie verschwinden sollen?" fuhr er mich an, als er mich bemerkte. Er hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt, sah aber keineswegs lässig aus, sondern erschöpft. Er mutete sich eindeutig zu viel zu.

„Ja, das hatten Sie, Professor Snape. Sie vergaßen lediglich zu erwähnen, wann ich gehen soll und da mir Remus etwas zu essen dagelassen hat, dachte ich, es würde Sie sicherlich nicht stören, wenn ich zuerst esse, bevor ich gehe" antwortete ich und schenkte mir eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Ich korrigiere: Verlassen. Sie. SOFORT. Meine. Räumlichkeiten!"

„Sehen Sie, das war jetzt schon deutlicher. Da es Ihnen auch viel besser zu gehen scheint, werde ich Ihrem Wunsch nachkommen. Sie sollten sich aber trotzdem noch schonen. Ich habe Ihnen nicht das Leben gerettet, damit Sie jetzt hier umkippen können" antwortete ich. Schnell trank ich den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und ließ den Professor alleine.


	8. Ein neuer Anfang

_Hallo! Heute gibt es erst mal ein klitzekleines Kapitel. Wenn ich am Abend dazukomme, lade ich noch das nächste hoch. _

LG Lily

**Kapitel 8: Ein neuer Anfang … **

Zwei Tage später verließ ich mit allen anderen das Schloss. Die Schule wurde vorzeitig geschlossen, damit man mit den Renovierungsarbeiten bis zum Schulbeginn nach den Sommerferien fertig war.

Ich nahm mir ein kleines Zimmer in Hogsmeade, da ich meine Wohnung in London gekündigt hatte, als ich nach Hogwarts ging. Ich hatte vor, mir irgendwo in der Nähe ein kleines Häuschen zu suchen. Große Städte mochte ich noch nie sonderlich.

Die Stimmung in Hogsmeade war ausgelassen. Überall wurde gefeiert. Voldemort war endlich besiegt. In den Mengen konnte man jedoch einige Gesichter entdecken, die sich zwar auch freuten, dass die Gefahr gebannt war, aber dennoch traurig aussahen. Es waren die Familien, Freunde und Bekannte jener Zauberer, Hexen und Schüler, die während des Kampfes ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Remus erzählte mir später, dass es in London nicht viel anders war. Überall wurde auf die ein oder andere Art gefeiert.

Mitte Juli fand ich schließlich ein kleines Häuschen, das mir zusagte. Es lag etwas abgelegen; bis zur nächsten Ortschaft waren es zwar einige Meilen, aber man hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf Loch Ness. Ich musste nicht lange überlegen und mietete das zweistöckige Häuschen sofort.

Meine nächste Anschaffung würde ein Auto sein. Auch wenn ich jetzt der Zaubererwelt angehörte, einen Teil meiner Zeit würde ich dennoch immer in der Muggelwelt verbringen und zu dieser Welt gehörte eben ein Auto, wenn man von einem Ort zum anderen gelangen wollte. Gerade in den Highlands war man auf einen fahrbaren Untersatz angewiesen; das hatte ich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich hier lebte, schnell gelernt. Man konnte Meilen weit fahren, ohne irgendeinem Menschen zu begegnen.

Ein weiterer Pluspunkt der Abgeschiedenheit: es wunderte sich niemand über Menschen, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchten oder über Eulen. Von Remus kam öfters eine Eule (er sorgte auch dafür, dass mein Kamin ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wurde, damit ich auch hin und wieder Besuch empfangen konnte) und auch McGonagall schickte mir einen Brief.

Sie ließ mich wissen, dass sie wieder als Schulleiterin eingesetzt worden war und sie sich sehr freuen würde, wenn ich im September meinen Muggelkunde-Unterricht aufnehmen würde. Ich selbst würde auch weiterhin meinen Unterricht bekommen. Wenn sie nichts Gegenteiliges von mir höre, erwarte sie mich zwei Tage vor Schulbeginn in Hogwarts.


	9. in Hogwarts

_Obwohl ich grad ziemlich erledigt bin - Arbeit war heute mehr als stressig - und mir immer noch tierisch warm ist, kommt hier jetzt doch noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Es ist zwar auch wieder nicht soooo lang, aber immerhin gibts noch was g  
Ich stell euch auch noch was kühles zu Trinken bereit ... und .. hmm.. ich beiße nicht ;)_

LG Lily

**Kapitel 9: … in Hogwarts …**

Viel zu schnell gingen die Wochen vorbei und es wurde Zeit, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Obwohl ich mich freute, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, war ich recht nervös. Endlich durfte ich unterrichten. Ich hoffte, dass sich die muggelstammigen Schüler in meinem Unterricht nicht langweilten und die anderen das Interessierte, was ich ihnen beibringen würde.

Professor McGonagall zeigte mir nach meiner Ankunft mein Büro und das Klassenzimmer. Als es um meine Unterkunft ging, war sie sichtlich verlegen. Aufgrund der noch immer andauernden, kleineren Renovierungs- und Umbauarbeiten im Lehrerflügel (man hatte sich zuerst um die den Schülern zugänglichen Bereiche gekümmert) befanden sich meine Räumlichkeiten im Kerker – leider (wie sie betonte) - ganz in der Nähe der Räumlichkeiten von Professor Snape. Sobald aber die Arbeiten abgeschlossen waren, würde ich natürlich sofort im Lehrerflügel meine Räumlichkeiten zugeteilt bekommen.

Ich war mit meiner Unterkunft im Kerker jedoch sehr zufrieden. Es gefiel mir recht gut. Es war ruhiger als im restlichen Schloss, was wohl auch an meinem „Mitbewohner" hier unten lag. Mir konnte das nur recht sein. Ich hatte Abends gerne meine Ruhe.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall mir also alles gezeigt hatte, sprach sie noch einmal den Lehrplan mit mir durch. Beide Lehrpläne, schließlich hatte ich ja auch noch viel zu lernen.

Zu meiner Freude stellte ich fest, dass auch Remus erneut als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eingestellt worden war. Sehr zum Missfallen von Professor Snape (der wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten sollte), wie mir Remus etwas später erklärte.

Viel zu schnell war der 1. September und zum ersten Mal saß ich mit am Lehrertisch. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, beim Abendessen am Lehrertisch zu sitzen und auf die vielen Schüler zu blicken.

Professor McGonagall begrüßte nun zuerst die älteren Schüler, dann wurden die Erstklässler hereingerufen und der Sprechende Hut schickte sie in ihre künftigen Häuser. Als der letzte Erstklässler am Tisch seines neuen Hauses saß, ging ein weiteres Mal die große Tür auf und eine weitere - diesmal eine kleinere aus älteren Schülern bestehende - Gruppe trat ein. Die Schulleiterin erhob sich und begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge lächelnd. Sie erklärte, dass es in diesem Jahr ausnahmsweise eine weitere Klassenstufe geben würde, da die letzte siebte aufgrund der Geschehnisse ihre Abschlussprüfung nicht machen konnte. Dies würden sie in diesem Jahr nachholen. Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien würde man mit ihnen noch einmal den Stoff des letzten Jahres durchgehen und sie auf die Prüfungen, die dann nach den Ferien statt finden würden, vorbereiten. Danach ginge wieder alles normal weiter.

Nachdem alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten, wurde gegessen. Die Schüler unterhielten sich dabei recht aufgeregt. Auch am Lehrertisch wurde das ein oder andere Gespräch geführt. Lediglich Severus Snape saß still da, blickte mürrisch vor sich hin und stocherte im Essen herum. Hin und wieder warf er dabei einen giftigen Blick zu Potter.

„Er ist wieder ganz der Alte. Vielleicht noch etwas mürrischer als früher. Ihm passt es nämlich gar nicht, was Harry alles ausgeplaudert hat", sagte Remus zu mir, der meinen Blick zu Professor Snape bemerkt hatte.

„Er scheint ihn ja nicht sehr zu mögen" merkte ich an.

„So kann man es auch sagen. Er erinnert ihn zu sehr an James, Harrys Vater, und der hat Severus früher immer schrecklich drangsaliert" sagte Remus.

„Das ist doch kein Grund! Harry ist schließlich nicht sein Vater, oder? Ich weiß ja nicht, was Harry alles gesagt hat, aber eines weiß ich, hätte er geschwiegen, säße der Professor doch jetzt in Askaban!"

„Ja, und ich glaube fast, das wäre ihm lieber."

Das Essen war kaum beendet, als Professor Snape auch schon aufstand und die Große Halle recht eilig verließ.

Wenig später verließ auch ich die Halle. Ich hatte am nächsten Tag meine erste Unterrichtsstunde und wollte mich noch darauf vorbereiten.

Der Zufall wollte es, dass ich auf dem Weg zu meinen Räumlichkeiten den Professor traf. Er kam gerade aus seinem Büro, an dem ich vorbei musste. Als er mich sah, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mich an.

„Folgen Sie mir etwa?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten stillen Starrens.

„Nein. Warum sollte ich auch?"

„Was tun Sie dann hier unten" verlangte er zu wissen.

Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass er in den zweieinhalb Tagen, die ich nun schon hier war, nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ich nun auch hier wohnte?

„Oh, hatte ich etwa vergessen mit einem Kuchen bei Ihnen vorbei zu kommen und mich bei Ihnen als Ihre neue Nachbarin vorzustellen?" fragte ich trocken.

„Sie wohnen hier unten?" fragte er entsetzt.

„Ich glaube, genau das wollte ich damit sagen."

Ich konnte sehen, wie er förmlich vor Wut kochte. Es passte ihm überhaupt nicht, dass ich nun auch in „seinem" Reich hauste.

„Dieses Schloss ist so groß und McGonagall hat Sie ausgerechnet hier einquartiert? Was denkt sie sich nur dabei? Das kann sie nicht machen!" murmelte er mit unterdrückter Wut vor sich hin und rauschte den Gang entlang. Offenbar wollte er ein Wörtchen mit McGonagall reden.

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und wollte mich gerade abwenden, um auf mein Zimmer zu gehen, als ich Remus – der Snape noch gerade so ausweichen konnte - rufen hörte: „Lily! Warte mal!"

Ich bemerkte, wie der Potion Master kurz mitten im Schritt verharrte und dann weiter eilte. Remus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick nach, bevor er zu mir kam.


	10. und die erste Stunde

_Hallo! _

_Ich hab wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel für euch. Ein Kapitel hab ich danach noch. Wann es dann weiter geht, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Arbeit geht leider vor und die Muse weigert sich, Abends was zu tun. Und die Motivation ist zur Zeit auch nicht wirklich vorhanden. Aber ich könnte ja evtl. meine Peitsche rausholen, vielleicht mag die Muse dann wieder. Vielleicht tuts aber auch ein klitzekleines Review? Wir werden sehen.. _

_Und nun viel Spaß_

_LG Lily_

**Kapitel 10: … und die erste Stunde … **

Natürlich war der Professor nach unserem Zusammentreffen bei der Schulleiterin auf taube Ohren gestoßen, was meine Unterbringung im Kerker betraf. Bei dieser Unterredung teilte sie ihm auch gleich mit, dass er mir auch Unterricht geben sollte.

Was er davon hielt, bekam ich an jenem Abend noch sehr gut mit – als er an meine Tür pochte und mir fast brüllend erklärte, dass er mich Freitag um 20 Uhr in seinem Klassenzimmer erwartet würde. Ja, er war wirklich sehr begeistert von der Idee, mir Unterricht zu erteilen.

Viel zu schnell ging die Woche um. Es war Freitag und ich sollte in einer Stunde meinen ersten Unterricht in Zaubertränke bekommen. Ich lief nervös in meinem Zimmer auf und ab, hatte sogar das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, da ich vor lauter Aufregung nicht einen Bissen herunter bekommen hätte.

So nervös war ich noch nicht einmal vor meinem ersten eigenen Unterricht gewesen. Warum also jetzt? Ich wusste es selbst nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach nur an den Gerüchten, die ich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich jetzt in Hogwarts war, schon über ihn gehört hatte und auch an seinem Verhalten selbst.

Ich wusste, dass er ein strenger Lehrer war und nach wie vor „seine" Slytherins bevorzugte. Was sein Verhalten anging … er WAR ein Ekel! Daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Wann und wo immer er auch auftauchte, blickte er mürrisch – äußerst mürrisch! – drein. Man ging ihm freiwillig aus dem Weg. Professor Snape brummte jeden an, der es auch nur wagte, ein Wort an ihn zu richten, wenn es nicht seinen Unterricht betraf. Selbst die Lehrer behandelte er auf diese Art. Auch Remus meinte, dass er schlimmer war, als noch zu seinen angeblichen Todesser-Zeiten.

Bei den Essenszeiten war es ganz schlimm. Ich hatte nämlich das „Vergnügen" direkt neben ihm sitzen zu müssen. Alle am Lehrertisch unterhielten sich angeregt, während ich die meiste Zeit still daneben saß. Professor Snape hatte mir nämlich schon des Öfteren wütende Blicke zugeworfen, wenn ich es gewagt hatte, mich in die allgemeine Unterhaltung einzubringen, sodass ich es vorzog zu schweigen.

Zwei Minuten vor acht betrat ich das Klassenzimmer. Professor Snape saß am Pult und korrigierte Aufsätze. Er blickte noch nicht einmal für eine Sekunde hoch, als ich eintrat. Ich setzte mich – leise, damit ich ihn ja nicht bei seiner Arbeit störte – an einen der vorderen Tische und wartete darauf, dass er meine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Welche Vorteile hat ein Bleikessel?" fragte er plötzlich ohne aufzusehen. Ich war zu verwirrt, um ihm darauf gleich zu antworten.

„Nun? Wird's bald?" drängte er.

„Es gibt keine. Weder Vorteile, noch Bleikessel. Blei ist giftig. Schon die geringste Menge kann zu Vergiftungserscheinungen führen. Sollte durch Ionisierung Blei in den Trank gelangen, reicht das aus, um den Trank zu Vergiften."

„Gemahlene Rattenzähne, Leguanschuppen und zerhackte Nesseln sind Zutaten welchen Trankes, Miss Schwarz?"

„Das sind die Zutaten für einen blutbildenden Trank" antwortete ich rasch.

„Was ist ein Bezoar?"

„Ein Stein aus dem Magen der Ziege. Ein Gegengift, dass die meisten Gifte neutralisieren kann."

So ging es ungefähr eine halbe Stunde weiter. Er stellte Fragen zu irgendwelchen Tränken, deren Zutaten und Zubereitung. Jede einzelne Frage konnte ich beantworten.

„Erstaunlich, dass wenigstens einer meiner Schüler etwas im Kopf zu haben scheint" meinte er nach seiner Befragung.

„Nun, ich hatte in den letzten Monaten auch nicht viel anderes zu tun, als die Bücher, die Sie mir zukommen haben lassen, zu studieren. Ich verfüge zwar noch nicht über praktisches Wissen, aber jede Menge über theoretisches."

„Kein praktisches Wissen? Sie haben noch nicht einmal einen der Tränke für Erstklässler gebraut? Warum?"

„Es mag ihnen vielleicht entgangen sein, aber ich hatte in den letzten Monaten keinen Zugang zu Kesseln, Zutaten und ähnlichem, da ich mich ja versteckt halten musste. Es ergab sich keine Gelegenheit einen Trank – wohlgemerkt meinen aller ersten Trank überhaupt – zu brauen."

„10 Punkte Abzug fü…" donnerte er los, unterbrach sich aber selbst, als er merkte, dass er mir bzw. meinem Haus keine Punkte abziehen konnte, da ich ja keinem zugeteilt war. Selbst Lehrer zu sein hatte eindeutig seine Vorteile.

„Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob ihre praktischen Fähigkeiten so gut sind, wie ihr theoretisches Wissen" meinte er schließlich.

Bevor er mich allerdings an den Kessel ließ, sollte ich zuerst noch eine weitere Aufgabe lösen. Er reichte mir ein Blatt, auf dem einige Grundzutaten für einige verschiedene Tränke notiert waren. Ich sollte herausfinden, welche Tränke gemeint waren und mir einen davon aussuchen und das Rezept entsprechend ergänzen. Danach konnte ich ans Brauen gehen.

Ich sah mir die Auflistung genau an und merkte recht schnell, welche Tränke man herstellen konnte. Was mich verwunderte, war, dass einer der Tränke ein Gegengift war.

Ich saß eine Weile vor dem Blatt und dachte nach. Konnte dieser Trank etwas das gleiche Gegengift sein, dass mir heimlich in die Tasche gesteckt worden war? Ich dachte noch einmal genau nach und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Es war dieser Trank! Eine saubere Auflistung der Zutaten und die genaue Brauanweisung stand in dem Tränkebuch, dass mir der Professor zukommen hatte lassen.

„Was ist? Wissen Sie etwa jetzt schon nicht weiter?" fragte er ein paar Minuten später.

„Doch. Ich habe nur überlegt, welche Rezeptur ich vervollständigen möchte."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie weniger überlegen und endlich mal an die Arbeit gehen. Ich habe nicht vor, den ganzen Abend hier mit Ihnen zu verschwenden!"

Ich sparte mir jeden Kommentar und machte mich daran, die fehlenden Zutaten zu notieren – für jeden möglichen Trank.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich alle vier Rezepturen fertiggestellt. Keines davon gehörte zu einem einfachen Trank. Kurz fragte ich mich, was der Professor damit bezwecken wollte. Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass ich keinen der Tränke gleich beim ersten Mal richtig hinbekommen konnte – falls ich sie überhaupt jemals schaffen sollte, da sie wirklich kompliziert waren. Ich wusste jedenfalls jetzt schon, dass mir der Trank nicht gelingen würde – selbst wenn ich mich ganz genau an die Anweisungen hielt, die in dem Buch gestanden hatten.

Ich stand auf und brachte Professor Snape die vier Seiten Pergament. Er nahm die Blätter mit hochgezogenen Brauen entgegen und ich setzte mich abwartend wieder auf meinen Platz.

Äußerst sorgfältig sah er sich die Seiten an. Nach ein paar Minuten begann ich langsam unruhig zu werden. Hatte ich alles richtig gemacht? Hatte sich irgendwo ein kleiner Fehler eingeschlichen? Ich beobachtete ihn genau, aber seine Mine zeigte keinerlei Regung.

Nach unendlich langen weiteren Minuten stand er auf und legte die Seiten (auf denen tatsächlich nicht eine Korrektur zu sehen war) ausgebreitet vor mich auf den Tisch.

„Welchen der Tränke gedenken Sie nun zu brauen?" fragte er.

Ich sah kurz auf die Seiten und tippte schließlich auf das Pergament mit der Rezeptur für das Gegengift.

„Warum ausgerechnet diesen Trank und nicht den Wolfsbann-Trank?" wollte er wissen.

„Zum einen ist es noch zu früh für den Wolfsbann-Trank – erst nächste Woche ist Neumond – zum anderen denke ich, dass ein Gegengift für Schlangenbisse immer gut ist" erklärte ich.

„Ihre Überlegungen sind korrekt. Sie können es sich aber sparen, diesen Trank zu brauen. Es wird nicht mehr benötigt."

„Wieso? Es könnte doch durchaus passieren, dass jemand von einer Schlange gebissen und das Gegengift benötigt wird?"

„Dieses Gegengift, Miss Schwarz, neutralisiert nur das Gift einer einzigen bestimmten Schlange und diese wurde von Mr. Longbottom unten in der großen Halle getötet."

„Nagini. Aber warum …" Ich wollte fragen, warum Nagini ihn gebissen hatte, warum er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, aber der Potion Master unterbrach mich.

„Ihr Unterricht ist für heute zu Ende. Nächsten Freitag werden Sie dann Ihren ersten Trank brauen. Bereiten Sie sich gut vor. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Kommentarlos stand ich auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Diese zwei Stunden Unterricht waren anstrengender gewesen, als es die ganze restliche Woche gewesen war.


	11. Wochenende

_Hallo ! _

_Heute geht es mal wieder ein kleines Stück weiter :)_

_Ich freu mich ja riesig über die zwei Kommis ganz breit grins_

_lufa: ja, ich-Form ist nicht jedermanns Ding. Es war beabsichtigt, dass man erst nach und nach verfährt, wer dieses "Ich" ist g Ich sorge halt gerne ein bisschen für Verwirrung ggg Keine Sorge, es kommen schon noch einige Kapitel .. ganz so schnell soll es nicht enden. Auch wenn die Kapitel leider mal etwas auf sich warten lassen seufz Musen sind wirklich sehr unzuverlässig .. jedenfalls meine Musen .._

_Dragonix712: heute erfährst du ja nun, wie es weiter geht g_

_Genug gelabert.. jetzt gehts wirklich weiter :D _

**Kapitel 11: Wochenende… **

Völlig erledigt ließ ich mich in meiner Wohnung auf die Couch fallen und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen. Fünf Minuten Ruhe und anschließend ein schönes heißes Bad war alles, was ich jetzt noch wollte.

Schlag Mitternacht fiel ich total erledigt ins Bett. Auf meinem Schreibtisch türmten sich noch etliche Hausaufgaben, die ich eigentlich noch machen musste, aber ich war so müde, dass mir die Augen schon ständig zuklappten.

Obwohl ich so müde war, schlief ich in der Nacht nur sehr schlecht. Ständig drehte ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere und erst gegen Morgen gelang es mir, einzuschlafen.

Aus diesem Schlaf riss mich dann recht unsanft das nervige Rattern meines Weckers. Zu meinen „Muggelzeiten" war ich es gewohnt, den Wecker rasch zum verstummen zu bringen, in dem ich einfach kurzerhand drauf schlug, um mir so noch einige Minuten Schlaf zu können. Hier allerdings gelang es mir nicht.

Als ich nämlich in der Absicht, auf den Wecker zu schlagen, meinen Arm ausstreckte, sprang er einfach unter noch lauterem Gekreische aus meiner Reichweite. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen, was meiner Laune nicht zu Gute kam.

Ich mochte es einfach nicht, morgens schon so unsanft geweckt zu werden. Was ich noch weniger leiden konnte: wenn mich jemand am frühen morgen, kaum dass ich die Augen richtig auf hatte, ansprach. Dieser „Zustand" konnte recht lange anhalten.

Missmutig ging ich eine halbe Stunde später in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Eine, oder auch zwei, große Tassen Kaffee – extra stark – war alles, was ich jetzt wollte, um richtig wach zu werden. Ich hoffte nur, dass mich vorher niemand ansprach.

Leider war mir ein ruhiges Frühstück nicht gegönnt. Obwohl es Samstag war, saßen bereits einige Schüler an den Tischen und auch zwei Lehrer (es waren Snape und Lupin) waren zugegen.

Auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch sank meine Laune immer mehr. Es waren nur eine Handvoll Schüler anwesend, aber der Geräuschpegel, den sie veranstalteten, war enorm.

Mit einem grummeligen „Morgen" setzte ich mich schließlich auf meinen Platz.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen" meinte Remus grinsend, was ich mit einem „umpf" beantwortete.

„Was darf ich dir reichen? Tee? Milch? Ein Brötchen? Müsli?" fragte er fröhlich weiter.

„Remus! BITTE! Sei einfach nur still!" brummte ich ihn an. Da erst bemerkte ich, dass Snape uns, bequem - mit verschränkten Armen - auf dem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, mit einem süffisanten Grinsen beobachtete.

„WAS? Haben Sie noch nie einen schlecht gelaunten Menschen am frühen Morgen gesehen? Wenn nicht, dann haben Sie wohl keinen Spiegel in ihrem Badezimmer" fauchte ich ihn an. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er einen Spiegel in eben diesem Raum hatte, schließlich hatte ich ihn ja gesehen, aber ich war eben verstimmt.

Während Snape sich langsam nach vorne beugte und Remus ein leises "Oh oh" von sich gab, wurde mir klar, dass ich wahrscheinlich genau das Falsche gesagt hatte. Mit dem Professor war nicht gut Kirschen essen. Vermutlich würde ich jetzt ein Donnerwetter zu hören bekommen.

Überraschenderweise blieb das Donnerwetter aus, statt dessen griff der Meister aller Tränke nach einer Kanne und goss mir deren Inhalt in die Tasse vor mir. Etwas verwirrt blickte ich auf die dampfende Flüssigkeit, bis mir klar wurde, dass es Kaffee war.

Ich griff nach der Tasse und trank genüsslich von dem starken Gebräu. Meine Laune hob sich mit jedem Schluck.

Erst als die Tasse fast leer war, stellte ich sie wieder auf den Tisch.

"Ahh.. das tat jetzt gut. Wenigstens ein Mann hier weiß, was eine Frau am morgen braucht" grinste ich vor mich hin.

Professor Snape warf mir und Remus - der sich heftig an seinem Tee verschluckt hatte - einen tödlichen Blick zu, stand auf und ging davon.

Erst am Gryffindor-Tisch blieb er kurz stehen, sah Potter, Granger und Weasley vernichtend an und meinte dann über seine Schulter hinweg: "Ich bin durchaus im Besitz eines Spiegels - und nicht nur im Badezimmer - wie Sie durchaus wissen!"

Diese Antwort brachte Remus einen weiteren Hustanfall, während dem Trio fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte er die Halle verlassen und ich starrte ihm immer noch grinsend hinterher.

Nach dem Frühstück machte ich mich an die Vorbereitungen für den Unterricht der nächsten Woche. Für meine Hausaufgaben hatte ich später noch genug Zeit. Wahrscheinlich würde ich eh das restliche Wochenende mit lernen verbringen.

Es war bereits dunkel, als ich endlich meine Feder zur Seite legte. Für heute reichte es mir mit lernen. Mein Kopf rauchte schon und ich brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Lehrersein hatte einen weiteren Vorteil: man konnte auch noch am späten Abend ungestraft über die Ländereien laufen.

Ich genoss den nächtlichen Spaziergang, nachdem ich den ganzen Tag in meinen Zimmer zugebracht hatte.

Leider war ich doch nicht ganz so alleine unterwegs, wie ich gedacht hatte. Am See konnte ich eine dunkle Gestalt ausmachen. Als ich näher kam, erkannte ich, dass es sich um Professor Snape handelte. Offenbar wollte er auch etwas alleine sein, was mich offen gestanden etwas wunderte, denn niemand den ich kannte, begab sich freiwillig in seine Nähe, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein musste und somit war er doch sowieso immer alleine.

Sollte ich umkehren und einen anderen Weg nehmen oder ihm einfach Gesellschaft leisten? Ich entscheid mich für letzteres. Wenn er sich durch meine Anwesenheit gestört fühlte, konnte er ja gehen. Immerhin hatte ich auch das Recht, mich am See aufzuhalten.

Leise trat ich näher und setzte mich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt ins Gras. Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, um seine Reaktion auf mich zu sehen.

Snape stand angespannt da und sah auf den See hinaus. Erst als ihm klar wurde, dass ich ihn weder ansprechen, noch sonst irgendwie stören würde, entspannte er sich langsam.

Einige Minuten später setzte sich der Tränkemeister, sehr zu meinem Erstaunen, ebenfalls auf den Boden. So saßen wir beide schweigend da und sahen auf den See.

Eine halbe Stunde später - in der wir uns nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatten - stand ich vorsichtig auf und machte mich wieder auf den Rückweg ins Schloss.

Erst zwei oder drei Stunden später hörte ich, wie eine Kerkertür zugeschlagen wurde. Mein mürrischer Nachbar war also zurück und brachte anscheinend mit der schlagenden Tür zum Ausdruck, dass ihn meine Anwesenheit am See doch gestört hatte.

Nun ja, das war sein Problem, nicht meines. Eine krachende Kerkertür würde mich jedenfalls nicht davon abhalten, ebenfalls abends am See zu erscheinen, wenn mir danach war.


	12. und Alltag

**Kapitel 12: und Alltag**

Die nächste Zeit verlief mehr oder weniger gleich. Morgens unterrichten, Nachmittags lernen und abends am See spazieren gehen. Hin und wieder war ich auch bei Remus und Tonks eingeladen. Die Abende waren immer recht vergnüglich. Es wurde immer recht viel gelacht und erzählt. Nur ab und zu, wenn Harry Potter ebenfalls anwesend war, wurde die Stimmung leicht wehmütig: immer wenn er Remus bat, einige Geschichten aus dessen Schulzeit zu erzählen. Wenn das geschah, saß ich meist schweigend dabei und hörte nur zu. Über manche Scherze des Quartetts (bestehend aus Remus, James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettingrew) konnte ich auch lachen, doch einige andere Streiche fand ich absolut nicht amüsant.

Die Unterrichtsstunden, die ich bekam, verliefen meist mehr oder weniger erfolgreich; einige Zaubersprüche klappten auf anhieb, andere gar nicht und mein erster Zaubertrank ging natürlich daneben. Ich war viel zu nervös gewesen und hatte offenbar etwas zu schnell umgerührt ("MISS SCHWARZ! Sie sind hier beim Tränke brauen und nicht auf der Flucht! Selbst Mr. Longbottom hätte das besser hinbekommen oder wollten Sie einfach mal sehen, ob sie einen kleinen Hurrikan im Kessel entstehen lassen können?") Nach diesem Anschiss war ich stark versucht, den verdorbenen Trank über Snapes Kopf zu schütten, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und verschränkten Armen stand er nach seiner Standpauke da und wartete auf eine Reaktion von mir. Da konnte er aber lange warten! Ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter, reinigte den Kessel und ging - nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, die mir bestätigte, dass der Unterricht wirklich zu Ende war - auf mein Zimmer.

An jenem Abend ließ ich meinen Ausflug zum See ausfallen. Ich war nicht in der richtigen Stimmung dafür und hätte Snape wahrscheinlich doch noch eine - wenn auch verspätete - Reaktion auf seinen Anpfiff geliefert.

Ich saß einfach auf meiner gemütlichen Couch und dachte nach. Einerseits hatte der Professor ja recht gehabt, aber er hätte es auch etwas netter sagen können. Beim brauen musste man nun mal sehr konzentriert und sorgfältig arbeiten, aber wenn er ständig neben einem stand und mit grimmigem Blick zuschaute, was man machte ... da konnte man wirklich nervös werden.

Kurz vor Mitternacht konnte ich die energischen Schritte von Professor Snape auf dem Gang hören.

Heute hatte er es wesentlich länger als sonst am See ausgehalten. Vielleicht, weil ich dieses Mal nicht da war und er endlich seine Ruhe hatte. Meistens erhob er sich kurz nach 23 Uhr, um eiligst ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Ich lauschte seinen Schritten so genau, dass ich hören konnte, wie er in der Nähe meiner Tür langsamer wurde. Für einen Moment hielt er inne, bevor er, mit fast noch lauteren Schritten, die letzten Meter zu seiner Unterkunft zurücklegte.

Als ich wenig später im Bett lag, konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Ich starrte im Dunkeln auf den Betthimmel und fragte mich das erste Mal seit Wochen, warum ich jeden Abend an den See ging. Warum ich mich immer zu Snape setzte, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass er lieber alleine gewesen wäre. Ich schlief ein, ohne eine Antwort auf die Fragen gefunden zu haben.


End file.
